


Your breath on my face

by Jenibookworm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Alec Lightwood, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenibookworm/pseuds/Jenibookworm
Summary: Based on a prompt/tweet from @atowncaledmalec on Twitter. It was so long ago I can't find it now lol.Alec lives for the times when he can just sit back and feel magnus breath on his face. Magnus longs for the times when he can stare at alec without raising suspicion.





	Your breath on my face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. So I wrote this a while ago but never had the guts to post it. @atowncaledmalec encouraged this work and I am very grateful. Now that the finale has aired and I have no desire to say goodbye I got the guts to post it. You can find me on Twitter @jennibookworm

Alec walked into the warehouse in Brooklyn with a coffee in his hand and a spring in his step. Alec loved doing shoots like this, easy, laid back and specifically for his fans. A few months back a fan twitter account contacted him and asked him if he would be willing to do a photoshoot for them that they could use to boost up the fans between his projects. At first his agent had tried to talk him out of it but he had eventually talked him around. It is true that they can’t pay what he would normally get for a photoshoot but it was for his fans and without them there would be no shoots to begin with. His fans did a lot for him and it was only fair that he give back when he could. So Alec recruited his family and friends and asked them to help out with the shoot knowing that it would end up costing the fan site a lot less if he used his own people. Truthfully, it wasn’t going to cost them anything but Alec was saving that as a surprise for when he sent them the pictures. 

 

“Hi Clary,” Alec called as he walked into the center room that was being set up with various backgrounds for the shoot. Clary’s warehouse was amazing, she had had it converted a few years ago so that she could use it for photoshoots and an art studio. She was always saying it was the only thing good that her father had ever given her. 

 

“Hey Alec,” Clary yelled over her shoulder as she continued to set up some lights around the room, “Izzy and Magnus are waiting for you in the dressing room.”

 

“Alright, I’ll go find them then. Everything in here looks great.” 

 

Alec pushed open the door to the dressing room and looked around, Izzy already had a few racks of clothing set up to the side. Alec glanced over the clothes thinking it all looked pretty good while he continued over to his favorite part of the room. Alec’s breath caught in his chest as he took in Magnus standing in front of the makeup area laying out all his tools. Magnus has been Alec’s makeup artist for five years now and Alec has been in love with him the entire time. There was just something magical about Magnus. Alec can still remember the first time he saw Magnus at a young hollywood event, he had taken Alec’s breath away that night and continued to do so every time he saw him. Alec had looked at Magnus with his glitter, flamboyance and confidence and had fallen head over heels. The only problem was that Alec had still been very firmly in the closet at the time and nowhere near ready to open that door. Alec had never met anyone as kind, giving and selfless as Magnus and they had become fast friends, prompting Alec to ask Magnus to take on the role of his makeup artist full time. It was the best decision Alec had ever made but it also made it very hard for Alec to keep his feelings to himself. Sitting in a chair in front of Magnus, with his breath on his face and staring into his beautiful eyes is going to kill Alec one day, or cause him to blurt out his feelings. Alec is so terrified of losing Magnus friendship that he can’t bring himself to tell Magnus the truth. 

 

“Hey Magnus,” Alec called trying to avoid startling Magnus as he walked up to him. Magnus turned and gave Alec a beaming smile. Alec felt his knees go weak. Yup he had it bad.

 

“Hello Alexander, come sit and let me get you ready for the camera.” Magnus said as he gestured to the chair beside him. Alec took his seat and looked up at Magnus. 

 

“You told me not to shave this morning, any particular reason why?”

 

“Because this scruffy look suits you Alexander and it’s going to make all your fans swoon.” Magnus answered with a wink and a smile.

 

“If you say so Magnus. I trust you to make me look my best,” Alec answered while trying to contain his blush. He didn’t realise Magnus had a thing for stubble. Maybe he’d have to start skipping his shave more often. 

 

“I make everyone look their best at all times. I am a magician with makeup.” Magnus answered while brandishing his brushed with a flourish. 

 

“Well thats certainly true. You do have a gift for making people look beautiful.” Magnus beamed at the compliment.

 

Magnus lived for the time he could spend in Alec’s company. When Alec had approached him about being his makeup artist fulltime Magnus had jumped at the chance. The opportunity to spend his days staring into those beautiful hazel eyes just too good to pass up. Magnus knew he was just torturing himself spending so much time around Alexander. Being around Alexander all the time was the sweetest form of torture Magnus could ever think of. Magnus had fallen for Alexander immediately upon meeting him at an event around six years ago. Tall, dark, handsome and the most genuine person he had ever met. Magnus had been completely captivated with him from that first meeting. The problem was when Magnus met Alec he was so deeply in the closet that Magnus could only be his friend. Now that Alec was no longer in the closet Magnus was worried of risking their friendship if he confessed his feelings now. Magnus was convinced Alec knew the truth of his feelings anyways, he wasn’t exactly subtle in his flirting. So if Alexander were interested he would have made a move by now.

 

Magnus started applying a primer to Alec's face before adding the foundation and concealer bringing out Alexanders beautiful pale complection. Then he started adding some eyeliner and mascara taking care to bring out Alexanders beautiful hazel eyes. Magnus could stare at Alexanders face all day and never get tired of looking. He lived for the times he could stare at Alec openly without have to pretend that he wasn’t.

 

“Alright Alexander, your ready for pictures. You look absolutely fabulous.” He winked at Alexander and smiled when he saw the blush creep onto his face.

 

Alec was almost sorry that Magnus was done with his makeup. Alec’s favourite time is the time he spends sitting in the makeup chair with Magnus’ breath on his face. When Magnus does his makeup Alec can focus on his beauty  and how wonderful he smells when he stands so close to him. Alec wishes more then anything that he could have Magnus undivided attention at other times. He would do almost anything to be able to confess his true feelings to Magnus without losing his best friend. To be able to lean forward and kiss those delectable lips when they are mere inches away from his.

 

Alec headed over to where Izzy had his wardrobe set up still thinking about Magnus. He wasn’t really paying attention as his hands ran along the rack of clothes. 

 

“Earth to Alec,” Izzy said waving a hand in front of his face, “are you in there?” 

 

“Yeah, sorry Izzy I was just a little lost in thought. What am I wearing first?” Alec dragged himself out of his Magnus fueled fantasy and focused on his sister who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. That look never turned out well for him, he is either about to get interrogated or lectured. Izzy handed him a blue suit and a thin patterned sweater to wear underneath it.

“Put this one on,” maybe he was going to avoid a lecture after all, “ you should just tell him how you feel. This is starting to get ridiculous.” Izzy said with an exaggerated eye roll. Alec’s eyes widened as he looked around to make sure no one had heard Isabelle. Alec had confessed his feelings for Magnus to her almost immediately since he had never been able to keep anything from her anyways but he hadn’t told anyone else. 

 

“Keep your voice down Izzy. Someone could hear you.” Alec whisper shouted at his sister. Izzy looked at him in total disbelief.

 

“Seriously Alec, everyone already knows. The two of you have been dancing around each other for years. The only people who seem unaware of what’s going on are actually you and Magnus.”

 

“What do you mean everyone knows?” Alec asked in total panic, “does Magnus know?” Alec was in full blown panic mode now, what if Magnus knew, was he not saying anything because he didn’t want to hurt Alecs feelings. 

 

“Alec. Stop. Breath. Magnus doesn’t know. Relax big brother it’s okay.” Izzy said as she tried to get her brother to calm down. 

 

“He doesn’t? Are you sure?” He asked desperately.

 

“Yes Alec, I’m sure. But just so you know he feels the same way about you. Now go get changed so we can get these pictures done.” Izzy said as she pushed Alec behind the changing curtain. Alec started changing thinking about what Izzy had said. Was it possible that magnus felt the same way? Could he possibly take that chance? He could lose what he had with Magnus now and he didn’t want to risk not having him in his life at all. It was too much to risk. Alec walked out deep in thought and got started on his shoot.

 

Alec went through the entire shoot on autopilot lost in thoughts of Magnus and what izzy had said. What if he did take a chance, if izzy was right then it was possible he could have everything he had ever wanted. Alec could potentially have the man he’s been in love with for years. Izzy wouldn’t have said anything to him if she wasn’t sure, she wouldn’t do that to him. Izzy was far too protective of him to get his hopes up unless it was a sure thing. Alec looked around to see where Magnus was and caught him at the back of the room watching Alecs’ shoot.

 

Magnus was standing at the back of the room watching Alec go through the motions of the photoshoot and he was absolute perfection of course. In Magnus’ admittedly bias opinion there is no one more photogenic than Alexander who is absolutely stunning as Clary moves him from one position to the next. Magnus almost loses his mind when he sees the leather outfit Izzy had put him in for the last set of the day and spends a very pleasant few moments imagining taking Alec out of it. Magnus returns to reality when Clary announces the end of the shoot. 

 

“Are you sure Clary? Are there enough pictures for the fan site?” Alec asks and Magnus melts. For all of his fame and popularity Alexander is still humble and is often uncomfortable with the amount of attention he gets from fans and here he is willing to take even more shots of himself if that is what is needed to fulfill a promise to a fansite. 

 

“Im sure Alec, there are enough photos here to last them a year. Do they even know you have done this for them?” 

 

“Yeah, they know I was going to do the shoot they just didn’t know when. I wanted to surprise them with it. They can use their money for something else.” Alec replies and Magnus could swear he fell a little bit more in love with him. Dear lord the man was perfect, he just spent an entire day doing a shoot for free for his fans. 

 

“Alright. Why don’t you get changed and head out. Are we all still on for Pandemonium tonight?” Clary asks.

 

“I’m in for sure. I promised Raphael that I would be there for the opening. And since I hate clubbing I’m dragging all of you with me.”  Alec replied letting our a little chuckle that sent tingles all over Magnus. 

 

“Of course we will all be there darling. This is Raphael's big night and everyone is going to support him, as well as make sure you don’t run away screaming five minutes in.” Magnus said as he gently rested his hand on Alecs forearm. Magnus could feel the muscles tense under his arm and he hoped that it was a reaction to his touch.

 

“All right so we will meet at my place at 8 and had to go from there? Does anyone want dinner first? We could meet up at 7 and eat first” Alec asked. 

 

“Dinner sounds good to me. It's never a good idea to drink on an empty stomach” Magnus replied. 

 

“I'm in. I'll drag Jace with me. He should definitely eat before the club.” Clary answered. 

 

“Well count Simon and I in as well,” came from Izzy. 

 

“Alright everyone 7 at my place. I'll make reservations. Any requests?” Alec asked. Everyone just shook their heads as Alec headed off to get changed. Magnus couldn't stop his eyes from watching Alexander walk away in those leather pants, he isn't sure if he wants to kill Izzy or kiss her for picking out that outfit. Damn Alexander's ass looks good in those pants. Magus wants to bite it.

 

“Alexander I really think you should keeps those pants. They certainly make an impression.” Magnus said and winked when Alec turned around. Alec blushed bright read and practically ran back to the dressing room. Magnus couldn't help but laugh at Alec's hastily retreating back. It was just so easy to get him all flustered, truthfully though he sincerely hopes that Alec keeps those pants.

 

Alec practically ran into the dressing room and slammed the door, willing his blush to go down. He always cursed his reactions to Magnus, he never failed to blush bright red when Magnus flirted with him. The problem was that Magnus was always flirting, it was like a compulsion. Alec wished he could take Magnus seriously, enjoying his flirting openly and flirt back. He wanted to enjoy Magnus affection and teasing and know that he meant it. Alec changed into his street clothes and stuffed the leather pants into his bag, hoping like hell that izzy doesn't make any comments.

 

Alec arrived home and jumped into the shower, deciding not to shave. If Magnus liked the stubble he would make sure to keep it for a couple more days. Anything to help make him more appealing to Magnus. Alec left his hair in what Izzy would call an artful mess and then dabbed on some cologne. He went into his bedroom and looked at the pants on his bed, he couldn’t get the comment magnus made out of his head and was seriously considering wearing the leather pants. Alec went into his closet to see if he could find something to wear with the pants, eventually coming out with a dark green button down that Magnus had once told him brings out his eyes. Alec got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror, deciding that this was as good as he was going to get. 

 

At 7pm his doorman called him to say his guests were waiting for him in the lobby and that the car service he had ordered had arrived. Alec grabbed his keys and headed out. When Alec got to the lobby he stopped in his tracks, his breath caught in his lungs. Magnus was dressed in pants that looked like they were painted on and a burgundy button down that was so thin alec could see all of magnus impressive body underneath.

 

“Alexander, I definitely approve of this outfit. I am very glad that you kept those pants.” Magnus said as he approached Alec. Watching the way Magnus’ eyes ran over him Alec was also glad he had kept the pants. When he looked up at the rest of their group he decided to ignore the knowing looks on Izzy and Simons faces. 

 

“Alright. Let's head out, our car for the evening is outside.” Alec said trying to get the focus off of him and back onto the plan. “We have a reservation at Scarpetta’s for 7:30.”

 

They all piled into the car and by some evil twist of fate or possibly meddling sisters Alec ended up seated right beside magnus. They weren’t touching but they were sitting closely enough that Alec could feel the body heat coming from magnus. Alec was considering what would happen if his hand slipped and ended up on Magnus thigh when he realized that they had arrived at the restaurant. He had been so distracted he didn’t even notice the drive, he hoped no one had tried to talk to him. That would be embarrassing. 

 

Alec walked into the restaurant and gave his name to the hostess who proceeded to seat them at a table in the corner of the restaurant. 

 

“Tonight is my treat since you all refused payment for the shoot today.” Alec announced and everyone immediately erupted into protests. Alec held his hand up for silence. “Please guys let me do this for you.” Alec begged, eventually everyone gave in. 

 

Dinner was pleasant and loud as it usually is with their group. Everyone carrying the conversations and enjoying the good food and wine. These were Alec’s favourite times, enjoying the company of his family and their partners. This was when Alec was the most comfortable and open, free to be himself without worry or judgement. Alec looked across the table and into Magnus beautiful golden brown eyes shining in the light of the restaurant. Magnus looked right back and gave Alec a stunning smile and winked. Alec blushed deep red and before he could stop himself winked right back at Magnus and had the pleasure of seeing Magnus eyes widen and a faint blush colour his bronze cheeks. Alec couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, usually he was the one blushing. Alec spent the rest of dinner very pleased with himself and thinking that maybe Izzy may have been right after all. They finished dinner and left the restaurant at 930 to head to Raphael’s club opening. 

 

Alec knew that there would be photographers there as that was the whole point of Alec and Jace attending the club tonight. Jace loved doing the club scene and frequently took offers to show up to promote one venue or another. Alec on the other hand usually refused any requests for him to promote or attend openings of any sort but Raphael was a friend and he had worked for years to make his dream of opening his own nightclub a reality. Raphael normally didn’t ask any of them for anything and if Alec’s presence could help his opening then he would gladly do so. The car service dropped them off right at the entrance where Alec noticed a good number of photographers and an impressive line already forming. The group got out of the car and the cameras started flashing immediately and people started calling him and Jace to get their attention. Everyone waved and smiled for the camera and headed inside the club. 

Pandemonium was Raphael pride and joy and the product of years of hard work. He had kept the floor plan simple and open concept, with the bar covering one whole wall opposite the entrance. There were semi circle booths around the other three walls to provide seating for the patrons. The decor inside was done in red and blacks to keep with the night life theme. They had chosen to have the DJ in a raised booth in the corner of the club so that everyone could see them. As they were admiring the place the man of the house walked up to them. 

“Thank you all for coming tonight” Raphael said as he approached the group. 

 

“No problem. Looks like you have quite the turn out,” Izzy observed.

 

“Yes. We are doing very well tonight and hopefully it will continue.” Raphael said looking around proudly. 

 

“The place looks fantastic, and the music is great. I’m sure you will continue to fill up.” Clary said.

 

“Thank you. Come on I’ll take you guys up to the VIP level.” Raphael gestured for them to follow him. 

 

The VIP section of Pandemonium was on a raised loft level. The railings were panels of glass so it was easy to see into the dance floor below. One wall was a bar with the same aesthetic as the main floor. There were also many of the same semi circle couches on this level some offering more privacy than others. 

 

“I’m sorry I can’t stay but I need to be seen around the club and make sure everything goes off without any significant problems. I’ll try to come back throughout the night. Enjoy your night, drinks are on the house tonight.” Raphael said as he settled them into a semi private booth that had been reserved for them.

 

“Go do your thing, we knew you would be busy tonight and we can pay for our own drinks you know,” Magnus replied.

 

“I know you can. I just don’t want you too. At least not tonight. Having two prominent actors, a top stylist, makeup artist and photographer here on my first night jis amazing and will draw a great deal of attention. The drinks are a thank you.”

 

“You know you don’t have to bribe us, we would have come to support you no matter what,” Alec replied with a smile.

 

“I know but I am going to anyways. Enjoy guys, I have to head out. I’ll stop by later.” Raphael said as he waved a quick goodbye and disappeared.

“Well I’m dying for a drink and some dancing,” Izzy announced just as the waitress walked up to their table to get their drink orders. After everyone had their drinks most of the group went off to dance leaving Alec and Simon alone at the booth. 

 

“Hey Alec, How are you doing? Bang Magnus yet?” Simon asked, Alec spit his drink everywhere and glared at simon.

 

“What the hell Simon? Why would you even ask that?” Alec asked trying to clean up his drink, tone down his blush and glare at Simon all at the same time.

 

“Well one of you is going to cave eventually I was just checking to see if it had happened yet,” Simon shrugged.

 

“Nothing is happening with Magnus and I,” Alec snapped.

 

“Yes we are all painfully aware of that. Would you please just make a move? This is getting even more ridiculous than the amount of time it took me to ask Izzy out.” Simon said in exasperation. 

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Simon but I would appreciate it if you would stop.” Alec said harshly. He does not want to be having this conversation with simon of all people. Alec waved the waitress down to get another drink, he had a feeling he was going to need it. 

 

“Seriously Alec, make a move before someone else does. Like that seriously hot guy that just started dancing with him.” Simon said as he gestured to the dance floor. Alec whipped his head around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash and searched for Magnus on the dance floor. When Alec finally saw him he could see that Simon was telling the truth there was a very attractive man now dancing with Magnus. Alec didn’t even pause to think about what he was doing as he downed his drink and started to head down towards the dance floor. 

 

‘Go get your Man,” Simon cheered enthusiastically. Alec ignored him.

 

Alec reached the ground floor and immediately headed in the direction that he knew Magnus was in. Alec knew that he had enough to drink to help boost his confidence but not enough to be drunk. If I like was going to do this he did not want to be drunk for it. Alec finally reaches Magnus and starts dancing up to him causing Magnus to look up and meet his eyes. The smile Magnus gives him makes him think he made the right decision coming down here and he pulls Magnus  away from the other man and into his arms.

 

“Hey buddy I was dancing with him first,” the guy tried protesting.

 

“Too bad I'm taking over here now,unless you would prefer I didn't,” Alec asked Magnus realizing he might have been a little too possessive of someone who isn't actually his. 

 

“I'm sorry but it looks like my dance card has been filled for the night,” Magnus said to the other man. The guy stomped off, obviously pissed that someone had taken his possible partner for the night away.

 

“Not that I mind Alexander, but what brought this on,” Magnus asked. For the first time in his life Alec feels his defenses completely fall.

 

“I don't like watching you dance with other people,” Alec said while pulling Magnus close and dancing to the music. 

 

“Why not?” Magnus pressed.

 

“Because I want to be the one dancing with you. I want to be the one with my arms around you,” Alec confessed and lowered his eyes,he didn't want to see the rejection on Magnus's face. Magnus moved until his entire body was pressed against Alec while they danced. 

 

“I don't want to be in anyone else's arms,” Magnus said right into Alec’s ear. Alec promptly stopped dancing and looked into magnus's eyes.

“Really?”

“Really, Really. It's been you for years now,” Magnus confessed. Alec took Magnus hand and began leading him back to the VIP section. If they were going to do this here he wanted to be able to hear magnus properly. Alec lead them to booth in the back corner of the VIP section so they could have some privacy.

 

“Umm...so?” Alec stuttered, all of a sudden shy and flustered. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said fondly, “I've wanted you since the day I met you. You weren't ready then and by the time that you were I was so worried you wouldn't feel the same. I was too afraid to say anything.”

 

“Magnus, I'm sorry, I didn't know or I would have said something much sooner.” Alec said as he brushes his thumb along Magnus’ hand. 

 

“You don't need to apologize darling. It's not like I said anything either,” Magnus answered.

 

“You always flirted. I just thought it was your normal. As per usual I overthought the situation.” Alec said self-deprecatingly. 

 

“I love flirting with you, your blushes are adorable.” Alec Blushed of course as always. 

 

“Magnus would you have dinner with me tomorrow? Like a date?” Alec rushed out. 

“Of course.” Magnus answered and snuggled into Alec’s side enjoying the warmth of Alec and the scent of his cologne. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus pulling him close relishing in the feeling of finally having him in his arms. Alec had never been so happy in his life.

 


End file.
